Surprises
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: Sasuke returns home two months early and is intent on surprising his family but little did he know that they had a surprise for him too read to find out more. Not your typical story. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just enjoy writing stories of Sasuke's and Sakura's happy ending and torturing Naruto in good spirit. LOL_

 _Not Beta'd_

It was a cold, dark September night when the clocked invisible man came into view of the village. It has been six months since Sasuke Uchiha had the chance to come home and while it wasn't his longest stint away it sure felt like it was, with each time feeling longer than the last. All Sasuke wanted to do was drop off his report and head home for a nice long 'vacation'. Now, Sasuke was not due for another two months according to the deal he made with his wife and daughter. After the fiasco at the chunin exams he agreed that the longest he would be gone for is eight months, something both girls could agree with. Grinning at the prospect of surprising his girls Sasuke started walking faster, intent on getting home as soon as possible.

After the humorous and expected reaction from the blonde Hokage Sasuke hightailed it out of the office and into the direction of his home. As he was nearing the front door he could tell that someone was cooking inside. It smelt like tomato soup and onigiri which could only mean that Sarada did something worth Sakura making her favourite dishes. He smiled at the fact that over the time of being with her father Sarada went from hating tomatoes to loving them almost as much as he did.

Not bothering to knock on the door Sasuke entered the house as quiet as he could, he wanted to surprise Sakura. Although little did Sasuke know that his surprise for Sakura would fail in comparison to her surprise for him.

As he turned the corner, expecting to see his wife running about in the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ah Sarada! You're home early, I thought I would have to wait up for you…" Sakura laughed as she thought she was greeting her daughter. Oh, how wrong she was…

"Sarada?" She asked. Confused as to why her normally chatty daughter wasn't answering her. When Sakura Uchiha turned around she got the shock of a life time.

"S-Sasuke?" She gasped. Sakura really didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Sasuke want supposed to be home for at least another two months which would've given her ample time to think of what to say when he came home. But now… Oh man. She didn't know whether to be afraid of her husband's expression or to laugh. Never in her entire life did Sakura ever see her stoic husband so shocked.

"U-Um. You see… I …" Sakura tried looking everywhere else except at the man in front of her. She needed to keep her cool. One of them needed to be level headed here.

After a few moments of awkward silence Sakura heard the front door slam open and shut again. Thinking that it was Sarada finally coming home for dinner she looked up and was surprised to see that Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Oh crap…" Sakura groaned. This was what she was afraid of. She knew exactly where her irate husband was off to and she had to warn him.

After dusting off her flour caked hands Sakura headed into the living room and picked up the phone.

The phone rang a couple times and then went to voicemail. "Cha- damn it Naruto answer your freaking phone!" She yelled into the receiver. After a couple more tries she finally got a hold of him.

"Yo, Sakura what's up?" He greeted at last.

"Finally! Listen Naruto I think Sasuke is on his way to your place…" She told him. Turning the cord for the phone around her fingers anxiously.

"What? Why he was just here ten minutes ago… Unless… Damnit Sakura you didn't talk to him yet did you." Naruto asked, face palming in reaction to the news that he was going to be interrupted any second by a very pissed off Uchiha.

"N-No… I didn't have time. And hey! Don't pin this all on me if you would've given me a heads up I would've been prepared. Cha." Sakura said fuming.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry I forgot. I sometimes forget that Sasuke has no idea." Naruto was saying in defense when all of a sudden, his door slams open and a scowling Sasuke entered his office.

"Listen I-I've got to go. If anything happens make sure to tell Hinata and the kids I love them." Naruto gulped as he put down the telephone.

"W-Welcome Sasuke…" He stammered as the man stalked closer to his desk. This was it. This was how Naruto was going to die…

"Naruto." Sasuke seethed.

Ever since he grew up, became a husband and a father Sasuke would say he was at most times very level headed and took things rather well but ever since he saw the state of his wife in their kitchen a few moments ago all that went out the window.

"L-Look I can explain…" Naruto babbled as the man came closer and closer until he was right in front of him.

"I don't want to hear your ridiculous excuses you idiot!" Sasuke said, snapping as he grabbed hold of Naruto's collar and lifted him off his chair and shoved him into the wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Sakura was pregnant!" He exploded.

'Oh crap. This is definitely the end…' Naruto thought to himself. He should've never promised Sakura not to tell him.

 _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story. It really came from nowhere. Please let me know what you think._

 _Chao,_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for going AWOL! Just this past weekend (July 22) tragedy struck my neighborhood. Horrifying mass shooting just up the street from where I live. That along with my computer crapping out and hearing my dad might need heart surgery all in one week put me off for a bit. I'm back but this chapter will be a bit fluffier than usual. Any reviews would be MASSIVELY appreciated. My writing might be a bit off so please let me know.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto. It's story or its characters. Kishimoto does._

…

"Mama… I'm sure that Papa won't harm the Hokage. You can stop pacing…" Sarada sighed after telling her mom to relax. Honestly her father isn't that compulsive that much she knew.

"Listen Sarada." Sakura started as she tried to sit down but got up two seconds later and started pacing again. "Your father is much more complicated than you might assume." She sighed.

"But..." Just as Sarada was going to say something the front door quietly opened up, inviting the head of the family home once again.

"Papa!" Sarada yelled excitedly as she raced out of the dining room to greet him.

"Hn. Hello Sarada." Sasuke bent down to envelop the young girl into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're home early." She smiled up at him.

"Hn. I wanted to surprise the two of you but it seems as though I was the one surprised." Sasuke said directing this comment to his very pregnant wife.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. I wanted to wait till you came home so that way you'd have more time with the baby." Sakura smiled as she came to properly greet her husband. Seems like he's cooled down a bit Sakura thought.

"Hn." Was all he said in response as he tried to take off his cloak.

"Here, let me help you." Sakura said as she helped her husband untangle his attire. "Sarada, go and finish setting the table please."

"Hai Mama." The girl said and she disappeared around the corner.

"I really am sorry." Sakura said once she was sure that her daughter was not eavesdropping.

After hearing his wife apologize Sasuke sighed. "It's alright. I know now why you didn't feel comfortable telling me." He told her as he looked her in the eyes.

"What-" Sakura was about to ask what he meant when Sarada called her parents in for dinner.

"Later." He told her.

All throughout dinner the family of three couldn't stop talking. Well Sarada couldn't stop talking and Sakura filled in the pieces that were necessary for the man to understand what his child was talking about.

After the dinner was finished and Sakura was preparing desert in the kitchen Sarada leaned across the table and whispered to her father. "Don't worry Mama is alright doing chores around the house and now that Lady Tsunade banned her from operating and took over the hospital temporarily Mama tries to make the most of her freedom so don't question it." Sarada smiled after noticing the concerned looks her father was giving her mother.

"Ah." He said.

"Alrighty!" Sakura beamed as she entered the dining room with desert. "Mango desert for Sarada." She smiled as she dusted off her hands.

"Arigato!" Sarada grinned as she dug into the sweet desert all the while missing her father cringing at how sweet it looked.

"And black tea with biscuits for Sasuke." Sakura smiled as she placed the alternative in front of the man. After seeing this Sasuke looked up at his wife and gave her a small smile. Even after all these years she still remembers his dislike for sweets.

"Thank you." He said.

"Of course." She smiled back at him.

…

"Papa?" Sarada asked as she paused getting ready for bed.

"Hn?" He answered as he looked around her room admiring her choice of wall decorations and the fact that almost all of her belongings have the family crest on it.

"You didn't know Mama was pregnant did you." She stated.

This took Sasuke by surprise. What does he say to that?

"Thought so…" She sighed. "Mama can be so foolish sometimes."

"Sarada." He started.

"No. I'm not the one you need to talk to. Goodnight Papa." Sarada smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and kicked him out of her room.

For a minute Sasuke just stood there in the hall way baffled at how his daughter literally shoved him out of her room.

"Got the boot, did you?" Sakura said smiling at her husband.

"Seems that way." He answered.

"Come to bed." Sakura said as she reached for his hand.

When they entered their bedroom, they went about doing their usual nighttime routine. After they were settled Sasuke turned to Sakura and told her they needed to talk.

"Listen Sasuke I know I should've told you first thing but…"

"But you were scared." He answered for her.

After hearing her husband say that Sakura was shocked. How did he know?

"You were scared that either I would ignore the summon or I would return but leave again shortly after the child was born." He continued.

"It's foolish I know." Sakura said as she got up off the bed and went to stand in front of the window. "When we came home with Sarada and you left after a bit I understood and I accepted that was how it was going to be but now… I guess I was afraid of not only raising Sarada by myself but this child too and it overwhelmed me."

"I understand." Sasuke said after a brief period of silence. "When Sarada was born there was still so much to work through. I was determined to figure out what Kaguya was up to as well as finding a way to move on from my past. But now… That's done." He told her.

"What?!" She screeched.

"I talked to Naruto we agreed that from now on I will be heading Sarada's team and that Konohamaru will be given a new team. I will still be investigating but from a far. I will be here from now on."

"But…" Sakura started but froze as she was starting to get overwhelmed by all this.

"All this time I thought that I was trying to make amends and protect my family and village but all I've been doing was distancing myself." He told her as he joined her by the window. "All I was doing when I was younger was grieving the family that I lost but now I want to enjoy the time I have with the family I have now. I want to be the husband you deserve and the father Sarada needs. Sarada and this little one." He said as placed his hand on the swell of her stomach.

"Sasuke…" She said looking him in the eyes.

"Will you have me back?" He asked her quietly as he rested his forehead against her own.

"Baka." She said smiling with tears in her eyes. "Always."

 _There you have it. Sasuke knows why Sakura didn't tell him in the beginning and Sasuke is home for good._

 _Please tell me what you think and I apologize if it may seem OOC. Also, please tell me if there is any sort of prompt you would like me to do. It doesn't have to be solely SasuSaku._

 _Thanks again for reading._

 _Chao,_


End file.
